


Quite the Musical End

by Catoukin (Visionairz)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Its canon until the very end really, January 5th stream, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, fundy and Quackity and ranboo and sapnap are just kinda there, like they're dead dead, oh yeah someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionairz/pseuds/Catoukin
Summary: JANUARY 5TH FESTIVAL SPOILERS.--This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He... He came here to kill Dream, that's what he was supposed to do! But now there's blood on his hands... so much blood...He just wanted the disks...ORHow I believe the duel between should've gone. (It's canon compliant until the fight.)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Quite the Musical End

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spend hours on this basically transcribing the stream just so I could have a good build up to the very short drabble I wrote after watching the vod? Yes, yes I did. Was it worth it? Who knows.

“What’s going on?!” Tubbo’s shout is the first thing Tommy hears, the young blond crouched upon the suspended platform. The stone bricks are cool to the touch, rough surface grazing his hands as he clutches the ledge.

“Ohh…”

Exclamations of protest are what follows the slow, sarcastic draw of Dream’s voice. A voice that only reflects a smile… a voice that Tommy knows far too well.  
  
Blue eyes flick over to where the green-clad man stood and Tommy’s breath hitches the moment he realizes. Of everyone below him, only Dream wore armor. Shining… enchanted nethire armor that _he was supposed to take off. That he promised he would take off_. He was standing there, sword in hand, surrounded by the defenseless president and inner circle of L’manburg.

Fundy’s frustration is what gets the older blond to talk.

“What is this?”

Dream barely turns his head towards the ginger, away from Tommy. Doesn’t even hesitate to speak when he says, “Tommy fucked up.”

“What did he do?”

“What…”

“What is Tommy- How is Tommy- What do you MEAN?”

Confusion. That’s all Tommy witnesses as his stomach drops. A sense of dread overtakes the thrill of his reconnaissance and he stares, eyes wide as the encounter continues.

Dream’s voice raises, almost like he was in disbelief. “You’re telling me you don’t _know_ what he did? You actually don’t know what he did?”

“No, we don’t!” Tubbo exclaims.

“You’re lying to me. You’re lying to me!” 

Tommy flinches back, ducking behind the edge of the stone despite his invisibility. The sudden want to be unseen… fed by the terror that is only growing. A gentle reminder of his time in exile, stuck with Dream out in the never-ending planes. The time he spent lying to the man…

Fundy is the one who counters Dream. Expresses the confusion that Tommy feels by asking what Dream means. Because Tommy isn’t associated with L’Manburg, why the hell would they know what he did?

Techno slides up next to the boy, invisible just like him. But that doesn’t matter too much—Tommy can sense the man. He can feel the heat radiating off of Techno and see the faint, light blue particles floating off the older’s form.   
  
“What did you do?” he whispers.

Maybe Tommy imagines the concern behind the words.

He only looks in Techno’s direction, barely managing to make a sound of confusion to acknowledge the other’s question.

_What did he do?_

“Follow me.” Dream’s words are sharp and punctual—demanding like an order an officer would give to his subordinates. And then he just… stops talking. Strides right along the wooden path and up the stairs, leaving the rest to trail behind in a state of disarray.

“Why? What did he do?” one of them asks.

“You’ll see why,” the armored man answers. “You’ll see why.”

Tommy scrambles to his feet, casting a glance in Techno’s direction before making his way down the dirt stairs. He hangs back. Bites his lip as he waits for Techno to join him on the path and crosses his arms, bitten and ragged nails digging into his skin. Nervous and anxious, that’s how he feels now. Feels it more than that horrid night Dream found his hidden chests and tore into him, destroying everything he built to keep himself sane. 

Because this? This he has no memory of. He hasn’t done anything; there isn’t anything he could’ve done to make Dream so angry. He’s been with Techno in the tundra, he never left it without him!

What the hell did he do?! _What is Dream claiming he did?_

The voices fade out by the time Techno is nearby and the two begin their loose follow. In fact, Tommy takes off the moment he knows Techno is going to follow.

Heavy footsteps thud against the wooden planks as the blond races up the stairs and along the trail. He’s far enough back that no one will hear him and, by the looks of it, no one will be able to spot the particles. So he’s careless.

_What the fuck did he do?_

His heart is racing and his breathing is heavy by the time he’s within earshot once again but he barely slows. He needs to catch up, he needs to know what’s going on.

_Why is it so far away?_

He runs past an old house (is it even old? It’s been so long… so much has changed, does he even recognize the build?) and through a tunnel dug through a hill. Tries his best to ignore the overwhelming feeling of unbelonging… to ignore just how much changed since he was away.

Tommy physically recoils when he hears Dream talk again. He has to stop for a moment and cover his face.

He takes a deep breath.

Lets his hands fall.

Whatever it is, he didn’t do anything. It was Dream. Dream’s setting him up—framing him! And the others, Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo, they all seem to agree. That much Tommy can tell from the words that manage to reach his ears. They believe he’s far off, that he’s nowhere NEAR L’manburg.

“Would I lie about this?” asks Dream.

The silence. That short second of silence before anyone reacts is what tells him the truth. It’s the silence that tells him that they don’t believe the same thing, that they don’t believe he’s being _framed_.

All the teen can focus on as he keeps running is what Quackity is saying, the older ravenet growing louder with each passing step. He’s the only one saying anything, repeating “what the hell” in a way of disbelief. In incredulity. And that’s when Tommy comes over the hill. That’s when he sees the sight Dream is showing off and he has to take a moment.

The oldest building in the SMP, the original house the Dream Team built when they first settled, lays in ruins before him. Demolished and covered in water. Basically a crater above the lake with debris strewn throughout the water. Bricks, stone, wood… Glass even. Just… everywhere.

The community house. Gone. Completely destroyed.

He didn’t do this.

He didn’t do this.

_He didn’t do this_.

Each step he takes closer to the house is slower than the last. He’s hesitant, struggling to comprehend the destruction before him because you know, if he did do it, this would be the funniest shit to him. But he… he didn’t! He never touched the community house and it’s just in _ruins_.

At one point he stops moving. Tommy stands in the middle of the pathway in a state of shock, blue eyes fixated on what remained of the house. His lips remain parted as though he was going to say something but words never come out. He looked so lost… 

Tubbo’s bewildered cry is what brings Tommy’s attention back. “Tommy did this?!”

“Tommy blew up the community house,” Dream explains. It’s followed by an incoherent mess of confusion that only gets drowned out by the man’s shouts. “We were THIS CLOSE to peace! This close! I trusted you guys for ONCE, _EVER_.”

Tommy moves closer and spots Dream and Tubbo standing on top of the ruins and he watches. Watches as the tall blond towers over the brunet while he shouts, going off on the teen because of something Tommy _didn’t do_.

Tubbo turns, tearing his gaze from the crater within the house to shove Dream back. “We had _no_ \- we had _nothing_ to do with us, Dream.” The sudden levelness to the boy’s tone seemed to throw the armor-clad man off because he takes a moment to respond.

“There’s no affiliation,” Ranboo added, only pushing Tubbo’s point further.

And then Techno is back, whisper-shouting in his ear. “Did you blow it up?!”

Tommy tells him no.

It’s after someone asks _why_ that Dream starts to go off.

“Because Tubbo! Tubbo, listen. You have his disk—”  
  
“Yeah, what about it?”

“—that means you’re affiliated, no matter what. It’s his most prized possession and if I don’t have the disk and he doesn’t have the disk, then you are affiliated! You have the disk!” Dream jabs his finger into Tubbo’s chest, the mask being the only thing stopping him from spitting on the boy as he keeps going.

There’s a moment of eerie quietness where Tubbo just stares at Dream. His eyes are wide for a second before he steps back, stammering as he tries to come up with a response. _“I don’t— I don’t—”_

_“The oldest house on the server!”_

A hand grabs Tommy by the arm and pulls him to the side, distracting him from the clamor above. When he turns to look as he tries to wrench himself away, he comes to find no one’s there, which can only mean Techno.

“You need to be careful,” the pinket hisses. “People are walking down this path, they could run into you!” Just as Techno says that, Bad runs by, making a beeline to the group, straight through where Tommy had stood moments ago.

Pulling away, Tommy replies, “alright, alright. I get it.”

But Techno doesn’t stop talking. “This is bad. Very bad.” 

Tommy only hums.

_“—and he came back!”_

_“Why? Why—”_

The hand is back, this time Techno manages to place it on his shoulder. “Did you really not do this?”

Tommy stares at the house.

“I didn’t do it.” It’s the truth.

He shrugs Techno off and this time moves back to the path. Goes so far as to the walkway over the water and stares up at the two still on top of the ruins. And he listens.  
  
“Alright, listen. I’ll tell you in a minute. This is what needs to happen, okay?” Dream places his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and turns him to face the inside of the house. Both of them stare down at the gathered group as Dream continues. “You need—you have—he has to pay for this. He can’t just—see look at this, this is terrorism! This is the worst event that has ever happened in the SMP. 

“This is the _oldest building_ , the most historic building in the entire SMP and the only greater structure of the greater SMP.”

“I can’t believe he would do this,” Tubbo says. “I… Why? I can’t—I can’t believe it!”

Quackity speaks up yet again. “Why are we getting walled out, though? I don’t get it! Why do we need to suffer for his actions? We didn’t do this!”

“Because Tubbo is affiliated!” Dream shouts. “Tubbo is the president and Tubbo has the disk.”

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be watching him the entire time?” Ranboo…

Tubbo adds, “you’re supposed to enforce his exile, Dream! I don’t see how this comes down on us!” The authority from the short brunet is shocking to Tommy. How he manages to talk back to Dream like that…

“How can I enforce the exile if I don’t have the disk, hmm?” Dream crosses his arms, tilting his head up ever-so-slightly.

It’s at this time Tommy finds himself scaling the ruins, pulling himself to a higher viewing point.

Tubbo frowns slightly. “You have one of them, do you not?”  
  
“I have one, but I need both.”   
  
“You need… both?” The president doesn’t seem to understand, his face scrunching in confusion. But… he drops it, his eyes instead falling back to the destroyed home. “I just can’t believe he would do this…”

Someone’s voice… Someone Tommy doesn’t recognize right away speaks up. “You should burn the disk right now.”

Dream only laughs, ignoring the comment, instead motioning to a horned man standing across from Tommy. “See, even Callahan is here to see the destruction!” 

“But this isn’t our fault!” Quackity protests, followed by Fundy and Tubbo.

The armored man raises his hands and steps back. “You’re right you’re right. But I need the disk. Give me the disk.”

“What..?” Tubbo’s eyes are wide, matching the sudden weakness to his voice.

“Listen, if you’re not affiliated with Tommy, give me the dumb disk!” Dream says bluntly. “That’ll solve everything! Everyone wants it here. Sapnap, Callahan, Ponk, Bad, everybody— Sam, literally everybody here!”

And for the first time in what had to be ages, Tommy hears Sapnap speak. “I built this house before anyone even moved to the SMP… I can’t believe this…”

But Tubbo’s not taking it. _He’s not_. “There has to be another way. Surely, surely! Is there any other—”

Dream shakes his head.

“So you’re saying I need to…” he pauses, pressing his lips into a line, probably trying to gather his thoughts. But, he continues. “Is one not enough? Because both of them— it just seems—”

“As long as you have one, he will always have faith he can just get it back because you’re affiliated,” Dream says, cutting the brunet off. He then turns away, shrugging and gesturing as he speaks. “Look, if you want nothing to do with Tommy then have nothing to do with Tommy. Don’t associate yourself by having one of the most prized possessions in the SMP.” He whips back to Tubbo and points down at the crater. “He just _destroyed_ the most prized building in this SMP!”

The final sentence gets a reaction out of the growing crowd, some of them murmuring to each other as others listen intently.

“This has been around! Since the beginning!”

Tubbo held his hands to his face, closing his eyes as those around him put in their two cents. It’s with a deep inhale he says, “I just don’t believe it! He was meant to be gone!”  
  
“He was gone!” Fundy added urgently. “He was! When did this even happen?!”

“I don’t know!” Dream starts, “I don’t know I just came by this morning and it was covered in water! It was my safe place to, y’know, be safe! Look, I need the disk.”  
  
Tommy tears his gaze away from Dream at the sound of an enderchest opening and finds Tubbo now down at the bottom of the crater, rummaging through his items.   
  
“Just give me the disk.”   
  
“No!” Tommy broke his silence. Despite his invisibility, he jumped down into the crater, falling through the water. “No, no. No— n—” he struggles to speak, instead struggling to find a helmet and put it on.

His feet hit what remains of the floor and the moment he looks up at Dream, he feels like it was a mistake. The burst of confidence to swoop in and stop the exchange is gone, immediately washed away simply from coming face to face with the haunting hollow grin on the man’s mask.

“You don’t—” _Words Tommy, use them. You need to speak._ “I—”

“This Tommy?” Dream asks. “Are you invisible?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you don’t need—” his tongue is heavy in his mouth and it starts to feel painful to speak. His throat is closing up and each word he manages to get out is harder than the last. “You don’t need the disk.”

Dream scoffs. “Tommy, listen. You fucked up!” He leans in. “Listen—”

“No! No!” Tommy shouts, cutting the older off. “No! Look— Hey, does this look like something I would do?!” Immediately he knows it was a stupid question. Everyone was going to say yes, it was only going to set in the idea that _he did this_.

“YES!” Dream replies, voice just as loud. “This is EXACTLY something you would do!”

A just as loud yet much deeper voice cuts in over the commotion. It gets everyone’s attention. “Tommy didn’t do this. He didn’t do this.” Technoblade. “I know I’m not the most reliable person to the government, but Tommy would never lie to me, okay?”

With his friend there, it was like his fears were gone. He can breathe, he can speak! His confidence was back and he could agree. He could back up Techno’s words without worrying about the man in green behind him.

“But he lied about burning down George’s house!”

Tommy pales. Dream… has a point. A very good point… 

“He wouldn’t lie to me, Dream, but he’d lie to you,” Techno counters, grip tightening on the sword held steadily in his hand. “He would _never_ lie to me.”

Dream chuckles. “He’s the biggest liar on the server.”

“NO I’M NOT!”

_Yes I am._

Dream straight up ignores Tommy, instead walking past him to get in Techno’s face. “I don’t think this involves you.”

“Well I didn’t want to be involved but Tommy ran in.”

Tommy goes to speak. Tries to say his own piece but he falls short. There’s something about the way Techno said that… it makes the boy uneasy. Makes him once again lose his confidence in the moment and his words fall short. He tries, multiple times. He manages to get out singular words but no one pays attention.

Not until Tubbo speaks.

Hearing him talk is soothing at first. It gently pulls Tommy’s attention away from Dream’s mask and over to him but the look on Tubbo’s face is… unreadable. And what he says… it only makes Tommy want to back away and leave. “The fact that you’re here kinda proves his point. You’re not where you’re supposed to be…”

Dream butts in, “yeah, you’re supposed to be in exile.”

“Yeah, yeah, but we thought— well, we— we thought we could—” he falls quiet yet again when he glances at Dream but at least this time it doesn’t last. “We thought we could give Dream a friendly pat on the back with knives!”

Techno steps in before the comment gets Tommy killed, the exasperated sigh from Dream already putting him on edge.

“You’re out here accusing him of crimes and you’re saying just because he’s defending himself, he’s guilty?” Techno frowns, his expression one of icy fury as he stares down Dream. The glare makes the taller man look away.

“He’s not even supposed to be here!” That was Dream’s best defense.

The pinket rolled his eyes, lowering his sword to rest the point on the ground. “Yeah, alright, whatever. Laws, _cringe_.”

In true Dream fashion, the man once again ignores his opposition. Instead he turns to his failsafe. “Tubbo, give me the disk.”

“No—” Tommy’s protests fall on deaf ears as Tubbo glances back to the enderchest. The brunet doesn’t say anything as he stares. “You’re not gonna—” the president opens the chest and immediately, Tommy rushes forward. Shoves Tubbo back, nearly knocking him into the water. “Woah— Stop, STOP IT! You’re not— You’re not gonna give him the disk, are you?”

That must’ve been the breaking point for Tubbo.

The shorter teen’s gaze hardens and his words grow cold. “You have proven time and time again you can’t be trusted.”

Tommy deflates. “What? What, no… no no no! You had to exile me— Don’t give him the disk because as soon as we—” he spins around to face Dream and freezes for a second before quickly forcing himself to look back at Tubbo. “We take the disk… we’ll be fine! We’ll— We’ll be back! We’ll—”

He falls short as Tubbo approaches him. This was becoming an argument. A fucking _argument_ in front of most of the SMP. So many people were surrounding them. Watching them like hawks from above as they enjoyed their… _entertainment_.

“I don’t think that’s an option anymore.”

The blond opens his mouth only to close it, eyes lowering to the floor. He crosses his arms, holding himself as he tries to think of something to say. “Tubbo… you spend all this time… you do all these speeches talking about how I— I was a bad friend.” He takes a shaky breath. “How I was— How I was the one being reckless and coming out and doing things and being bad but—”

A heat gathers in his chest. A sort of heat reminiscent of a flame… a feeling he has never felt towards Tubbo before.

Anger.

“You won’t even stick up for me right— right at my lowest point. Did you know? Do you know what he did to me in exile Tubbo? You don’t!” He’s looking right at Tubbo now, eyes wide… switching between manic and pleading. “You don’t!”

“I thought you died!” the other cries.

There’s tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Tears… coming from the big and strong Tommyinnit himself. So many raw emotions that had built up over the weeks in exile are starting to spill over, emptying themselves in the heat of the moment as he continues the rant. 

He scoffs. “But you didn’t come and see me. And you— And you still don’t care I’m here.” The more he talks, the shakier he sounds. Weak, one might say, as each breath he takes stutters with his attempts to keep himself from sobbing. “And you know what? You’re the shit friend.”

“Yeah, well, at least— This has your name written all over it!” Tubbo can’t even come up with a good reply and just fucking shoves Tommy. 

“It wasn’t me!” the blond cries, stepping back towards his ex..? Friend. 

Tubbo closed the gap, shouting right back at the taller boy, voice lowering in volume towards the end. “You're acting exactly as you acted when you burned down George’s house.”

“This wasn’t me. This wasn’t me this wasn’t me,” he repeated, backing away. “I promise you, it _wasn’t me_ .” He’s at the edge of the platform when he comes to a realization. “Actually, no. No, listen to me.” Tommy reaches back and grabs his axe and shield off his back. Even goes so far as to point the axe at the president. “I don’t need to prove myself to you. _I didn’t do this_ . Trust me. Jesus, for once in your life _trust me, Tubbo. Trust me._ ”

“I did trust you, once.” Tubbo pulls out his own shield, expression becoming deadpan. “This first time all of this happened. And I won’t make the same mistakes.”

“Tubbo…”

At some point, Tommy's invisibility must've worn off because Tubbo glances at him. Hesitates for a moment before opening the enderchest. 

“Don’t you dare…”

He pulls out the disk and the blond gasps, stepping forward.

Then he tries to hide the surprise. There’s no way he’s going to let his connection to the disk get in the way, he can’t— he can’t let other people see it. It can’t get in the way.

Tommy’s voice is closer to monotone when he finally speaks again. “Tubbo, you betrayed me. You know that, right? You know you betrayed me.” It’s with keen eyes he notices the president nearly reach for his weapon. “Did you just reach for your axe?! Did you just— _you betrayed me Tubbo_.”

The older boy pulls out his axe and lifts his shield. And apparently, he was done keeping his emotions in check. “I didn’t betray you! You’ve betrayed everything you’ve ever built!”

“You betrayed me! Everything, all the sacrifices, this is all— this is what Wilbur— you betrayed everything! Just for— 

“I don’t think I have.”

“You know what?” Tommy straightens out. Pulls out a golden apple and takes a bite, immediately feeling the rush of its effects. “You got your axe up?”

“Tommy?” The blond turns to see Techno staring straight at him. “Tommy there’s like 30 people here. If you do this… whatever decision you make Tommy, make that decision wisely.”

Tommy looks back at Tubbo when he says, “I will”.

Then the axe swings down at the president. A hit aimed straight for the shorter boy that was easily blocked by the shield. Followed by a second attack and a third… all blocked by the enchanted shield strapped to Tubbo’s arm.

His decision was made.

“You betrayed me Tubbo!” he shouts, pausing with his attacks. “You betrayed me!”

The delay was enough for Tubbo to counter, using his own weapon to try and land a hit on the taller teen. When the sharp metal bounced off the rim of Tommy’s shield, he retorted, “that’s not true!”

“I— You did, you did! You betrayed me! Everything, everything!” Tommy rushes back as his ex friend, using the shield to ram the boy back and shove him into the water.

Shouting surrounds them. People jump around the ruined building and swim through the water, doing what they can to avoid the fight between the two teens. They call out to each other, saying things that go unheard by Tommy or Tubbo.

“This is what Wilbur wanted!” Tommy exclaims. “He wanted you to betray everyone, to forget what was right!” 

“No! No, I didn’t betray everyone!” A quick switch of weapons and the shorter boy now holds a diamond sword. He lashes out with it, a quick swing parried by the handle of Tommy’s axe. He tries again, this time managing to nick Tommy’s arm.

The blond hisses and backs away. Raises his shield when yet another attack comes towards him. “You _betrayed me_ Tubbo, you exiled me! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!”

That seemed to be enough to get Tubbo to hesitate. It gives Tommy the opportunity to take a shot and instead of aiming directly for the president, he knocks the boy’s sword from his hand. Drops his own axe to grab the weapon and advance on a now defenseless Tubbo. “You left me to _die_ . _You betrayed me!_ ”

Tubbo pulls out his axe.

Not so defenseless anymore.

“I didn’t betray you!” the brunet repeats. “I didn’t! You teamed up with—”

“I went for the disks Tubbo, the disks!”

He swings the sword. It’s blocked.

“The _disks!_ ”

Again. Blocked.

“The disks were worth more than you _ever were_!” he snaps, furious. 

His words don’t process as he goes in for another jab. The way Tubbo stands there, face etched with shock and eyes full of hurt doesn’t process either. Instead, the heat of the moment is all that matters to him. Vision red and adrenaline high, the need to get his anger out his top priority…

The sound of metal on metal is followed by a gasp and then silence.

Tommy stares at his hand where it holds the hilt of the diamond sword. His eyes slowly trail along the blade to where it sits jammed in the gut of his best friend. As if a switch was flipped, the fury is gone and replaced by terror. Red vision becomes blurry as blue eyes move up to meet brown ones.

“Tommy?”

And it’s like God was doing everything to torment him.

He couldn’t get out a word. Not after Tubbo said his name… not as he let go of the hilt as the shorter boy fell to his knees. He couldn’t— he can’t— 

He stumbles back, hands shaking as he stares at his friend. Watches as the blood begins to seep from the wood, covering the enchanted blade and staining the blue red.

A pair of hands find themselves on Tommy’s shoulder as the blond watches the president slump over. Just, stares…

Doesn’t register the panicked commotion around him or the hysterical laughter from Dream.

He can’t look away.

Someone right next to him starts talking… the person touching him.

“Not all stories have a hero and a villain, Theseus. Sometimes, the hero is his own villain.”

Techno's hands fall away and Tommy collapses to his knees.

"I'm so sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> well that happened 
> 
> \--
> 
> kudos and comments and GREATLY appreciated!!  
> for more, my Tumblr is @argwilbursoot


End file.
